Network-based transaction facilities (e.g., business-to-business, business-to-consumer and consumer-to-consumer Internet marketplaces and retailers) provide convenience of access to users of such facilities and on-line communities. Information regarding sales made through network-based transaction facilities may be automatically extracted and reported for any desired time interval—hourly, daily, weekly, monthly, etc. This information is useful to the facilities for a variety of reasons including record keeping, generating statistics, calculating revenue, etc.
For example, an Internet-based retailer may generate a report listing the items sold during the day and the revenue generated by the sales. An Internet-based bookstore may, for example, generate reports listing the number of books sold during the past month in a specific category or by a specific author. Such statistics are useful in assisting a purchaser with a buying decision or assisting the retailer with stocking decisions.
For a network-based transaction facility, such as an Internet-based auction facility, and its users, information regarding sales is particularly important for setting fees and providing price guidance to users. Fees may be set based on volume or price of the items sold for individual users. The network-based auction facility may use sales information and statistics to determine how to set fees. The network-based auction facility may further use information generated on a periodic basis to guide sellers in setting prices at which to sell their items or buyers in bidding for items by indicating the average price or price range of the type of product being sold. Thus, there is a need for accurate reporting of information.